<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sixth Day of Christmas by sylviebrettsfanpage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034868">The Sixth Day of Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviebrettsfanpage/pseuds/sylviebrettsfanpage'>sylviebrettsfanpage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 12 Days of Christmas Chicago Fire [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mistletoe, Stellaride, Stellaride romance, Stelvie friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviebrettsfanpage/pseuds/sylviebrettsfanpage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella gets mistletoe and also decorates the whole house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Stella Kidd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 12 Days of Christmas Chicago Fire [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sixth Day of Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the Sixth Day of Christmas… Stella Got the mistletoe</p><p>“Hey Sylvie, what are your plans for after shift?” Stella asks her best friend as they finish changing after shift in the locker room.<br/>“Nothing much. I got all my Christmas decorating done last weekend, so maybe write Christmas cards or something?” Sylvie replies.<br/>“Ok good, you are coming with me then,’ Stella states and then grabs Sylvie’s hand and pulls her out of the locker room and right out of the firehouse.<br/>“Where are we going?” Sylvie asks.<br/>“You and I are going to Target and buying a bunch of Christmas decorations for the firehouse,” Stella says as she practically throws Sylvie into her jeep.<br/>“Did you talk to Boden about this, he is the Chief you know?” Sylvie asks.<br/>“He approved with very minimal effort.” Stella replies very nonchalantly.<br/>“It’s because you asked, if I’d have asked it would’ve been ‘no Brett that's not the best idea Brett, don’t you have somewhere to be Brett,’” Sylvie says very jokingly.<br/>“Chief loves you, why would you think that?” Stella asks accusingly.<br/>“Because the amount of times he’s had to fill out paperwork because of something bad happening to the rig,” Sylvie explains.<br/>“That’s not your fault,” Stella says.<br/>“Oh because me refusing to take the rig out of shift didn’t end up with my partner and I stuck in an overturned ambo by a river,” Sylvie replies.<br/>“Just stop it, he was the one who jumped out of the briefing room after you came back to 51,” Stella says very convincingly.<br/>“Sure, but that was before another one of my partners left, him and whoever the EMS chief is now are probably having a serious look at my file,” Sylvie explains.<br/>“Girl you are being to hard on yourself. It’s not like you sent Jimmy into the flaming car, or sent Dawson to puerto rico, hell and you definetly didn’t just serve Foster a med school application,” Stella replies.<br/>“Fine fine fine, but I had a tough argument with Dawson before she left, and I practically ignored Foster when Will told me about her reapplying,” Sylvie defends.<br/>“Please stop beating yourself up, it’s not your fault the turnover on ambo hasn’t been the greatest since you came to 51,” Stella replies.<br/>“Ok fine,” Sylvie replies.<br/>“Yes now we have to find the absolute best Christmas tree, and a lot lot of mistletoe,” Stella exclaims.<br/>“Just so you can kiss Severide throughout the shift,” Sylvie replies.</p><p>Stella loved Christmas and it wasn’t because of any great childhood memories because she had none, it was because of how much people loved Christmas when she got to 51. Especially Sylvie. Her best friend was a holiday enthusiast. Sylvie brought subtle decorations to the firehouse for each holiday except halloween that is. Stella had fallen into the ideas almost immediatly. Last year after Otis’s death they had a fairly large Christmas evening where they had spent most of the night telling stories. It was a fun way to spend the night, but this year was going to be better. </p><p>2020 had been one hell of a ride. They all had such high hopes in the beginning of the year, and by the end they were desperate for it to be over. Stella had not the worst year compared the to person next to her. She had grown much closer to her boyfriend, and started a program and then started it again. But most importantly this year she learned to appreciate what she had and to appreciate the community around her. They faced death everyday from fire, and a global pandemic on top of that made their job even more scary. So in the end, she was just happy to be alive.</p><p>“Kelly I’m home!” Stella announces as she drops her keys and hangs up her coat.<br/>“Where did you and Brett go?” Kelly asks his girlfriend.<br/>“We bought a bunch of Christmas decorations for the house,” Stella explains.<br/>“Nice, not many people have the audacity to decorate the firehouse,” Kelly jokes.<br/>“Well you will benefit most, trust me,” Stella says as Kelly looks at her very smitten.</p><p>Next shift her and Brett had popped in early to start decorating. They were very excited to see the house all festive, and Stella was even more excited to hang mistletoe in every doorway. She started with the entrance to the common room and then went on to places like the bull pen and the bunkroom. Once the officers had popped out, she went to their door and hung mistletoe in hopes that Casey wouldn’t tear it down. </p><p>As soon as Boden had gotten to his office he went out to check on them and was amazed by all the help they were receiving. And everyone had on Santa hats with their names and favorite colors. Brett’s was purple and had Brett, Gallo’s was blue with Gallo, Ritter’s was green and said Ritter, and even Tuesday had one. It was really sweet, and made the house much more lively. Even Mouch had agreed to help set up the tree with Ritter and Brett. </p><p>I guess he had Stella Kidd to thank. He had her to thank for a lot of things. She was one of the most steady firefighters this year. It’s like nothing got in her way from saving lives. And Chief Boden was impressed. And now with her taking the Lieutenant’s test he had more faith in her than many of his other firefighters. </p><p>“Kelly, come here,” Stella says as she drags her boyfriend into his quarters.<br/>“What, what?’ Kelly asks.<br/>“Look up,” Stella says as they both look up to see the green leaves of mistletoe right above their heads.<br/>“Ah I see,” Kelly replies. Stella then goes and plants a kiss directly on his lips.<br/>“Merry Christmas my love,” Stella says.<br/>“Merry Christmas Stell, I love you more than you know,” Kelly replies.</p><p>Becaouse on the Sixth Day of Christmas, Mistletoe was Stellaride’s best friend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>